A Jenny Wakeman Life With Ex-Cluster Bug Pilot
by scheese9
Summary: hi. this is spinoff of mlaatr show. it 2075. well you seen it. read it, bbro.
1. Chapter 1

A JENNY WAKEMAN LIFE WITH EX-QUEEN BUG PILOT

Friday one night at Vexus house, it look Beavis and Butthead home. In Tremonton. Vexus, Ex-Queen of the Cluster Prime doing chill, she sitting blue couch, has watching RobotHostile (it just parody cartoon network called. Robotboy.) Doorbell ding in. Vexus exclaims, "holy shot of course is my fucking doorbell"

She give up from chill in blue couch, opens the door and sees Jenny Wakeman, who save the world, daughter of nora wakeman. "hello que- I mean woman, nice to meet you"Jenny handshake Vexus, it said

"Good to be here XJ9. Sorry to hear about you slave"As Jenny stepped blue couch, she sitting, visit it. Vexus happiness said "it fine, well Irish can candy"she think hard, what happing. XJ9 gazed see robot pet, it Vexus pet. She petting it.

"aww cute robot pet, who good boy"Jenny love petting it. Vexus pet, it robot dog.

"Uuuuuuurgh. Hehehe" Vexus said, putting up her most bored voice, "yeah it my pet. It cute. Get it" Vexus, Jenny laughed. Brad come in, he said "hi vexus" vexus suspend, love brad said "hiiiiiii Brad, I still love you to well you be my king"Vexus kiss Brad, Jenny Supsend. She said "Oh GOOD, it would be Queen Boyfirend"Brad was sitting. Vexus giggled. And has kept this date as it was clearly just her. "already, goodnight sweet pretty woman" brad said before he walked away. When more than it problem. And there till really fine time. Two Day Later.

Vexus holding basketball and Jenny walked after Playing basketball match

"nice games, slave. Well you are right"vexus happy said. Jenny took one look at Vexus. Misty walk in, she said 'Yo Sup"she handsnake vexus hand. "hey ninja ali- I MEAN ninja woman"but then Jenny look vexus, she said "ah ah ah. Only if you were a stop villain...you could become nice...were friendship, so I will crimefighter you cant do it. Silly cluster""Oh, but I already resign queen of cluster prime. My daughter is become evil well we need stop it, bollocks"Vexus angry said. Jenny said "um its okay, queen of the cluster prime, you can have gold power chip"Vexus found gold power chip from pocket, it from Cluster Prime. Because, it can do ANYTHING. But then..Misty dont know about it silly bottocks. Will what vexus and jenny would do? Already. It can anything. Then well it really chill. Vexus said "I used to think that the day would never come" she dont think about still happed. Misty kiss Vexus, Jenny yelled said "ah. GAY"misty run to ghost away. Jenny slap neck vexus she angry said "dang it vexus"she dropping basketball, but then holding it back. Then she said "what the hell is that?" Jenny Flyed away, vexus wave goodbye said "see ya at louder, I just to get away"Hour Later, Vexus sitting in blue couch again. So she put on here iphone player and listened to tunes like A.D.I.D.A.S. by Korn, Lithium by Nirvana, Heroes by David Bowie, Celebirty Skin by Hole, and Anarchy in the UK by Sex Pistol.

Then kitchen, footsteps approachd but she didnt hear it because of the music.

She looked to hot pocket, grab it, put i tinto mircowave. Vexus happy said

„oh my god! Well i love this food, i already robot, i can eat it!"until she get phone call. Daughter of Vexus, Queen of Soviet Cluster, Vega tells Vexus, „Hi Im Your Daughter! Well I Rule Cluster Prime! With communist! Why were you resign? My daughter ten Times better than you Stalin loves him more! You house is really capalism! Come from the depths of hell Capalism the devil work"Vexus angry said „You Are Grounded, youll becoome a communist puppet! Youre Grounded for a week with no COMMUNIST! My cluster is more CAPALISM WORK, dont LET ME HEAR YOU MOAN LITTLE BITCH! You gotta clean you room when youre in my QUEEN CLUSTER ROOM!" vexus end call, she feel, suddenkly trips and drops the iphone. But. Vexus grab it back. It not cracked. She said „that so close" but microwave bleep, vexus run in, she open, and then grab it. And sitting blue couch back. Well she eating hot pocket. And she watching fav show, it called „Bring It On"it just anime, bro. What a forking country old music. But wait vexus get phone call again, it Brad, Vexus boyfriend. He tell vexus „Hello sweet queen. Im your lover, im your friend. Can you feel my love buzz?"vexus was happy, she tell it said „YES! Will i do love you! You be my KING! YAY!"she cheers. Brad said before end call „oh okay. Tell me, now, how do i-„ vexus end call. What do next? In part 2.. well it done, worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

A Jenny Wakeman Life With Ex-Cluster Bug Pilot P2!

Vega come from cluster portal, she said „MOTHER. I BACK FROM GROUNDED, you son of the BITCH!"Vexus suspened, fear. To angry said „You Will Suffar, Sweet Vega! Well dont betary my Cluster Rule!?"Vega had barley time but was still fighting Vexus. „no way. Well you my worst mother like russian?"vega said. „NO!"Vexus angered back. Then kicked Vega in the part of that face. Flew off vega face, fall to gonna battle vexus. She said „ill kick gonna you capalism ass, mother!" Meanwhite to..Jenny Wakeman.

She about to discover the true meaning of science love, shee meet the boy of his dreams, sheldon lee. „hi xj9, i still fan of you!"sheldon said. but before jenny and sheldon can get married she gonna ave to battle the communist cluster drone that are invading. Sheldon lee walked to wards Cluster Drone with ray gun, he shoot it. Soviet Cluster Arm saw and said „STOP THE HUMAN-CAPALISM!"Jenny Wakeman shot Soviet Cluster Army with minigun, she angryed said „SHELDON! GO! GET TO DA CHOPPA HAVE I SEEN! ILL STOP CLUSTER!"sheldon dont know it about said „where?"jenny wakeman replid said „oh you dumb, my husband. I said…RUN. Not choppa!"sheldon lee run away. But Jenny Wakeman shoot more cluster drone before she defeat soviet cluster. She said „Party Over."jenny wait, said „wait a sec..what happed to vexus?"

Back to vexus house.

Vexus and Vega are still fighting. But Vexus pause, she said „Sweet Vega, from the day you was born, you was trouble. YOU was the thorn in his MY SIDE! I tired in cluster before i resign in 2074..but you never caused her nothing but shame. I left cluster the day you queen of cluster prime from the day my cluster gone. Bitch"vexus kick vega, she grab it neck, that stunner! Vega kick out, she pick up mother, throw it out the wall, fight in vexus kitchen. Vexus pick up hot soup, throw it at vega face.

It splash on that face. But well it burn on vega face she scream said „AHHH! MY FACE! MY BEEATUUFY FACE, BOLLOCK!"she going put it face on water. But. Water stop burn vega face. She not hurt „Jenny Wakeman is My Friendship MINE!"Vega said. „NEVER!"vexus angered back again. Vega teleport to Vexus and hit him with wood spoon and Vexus tired grab it but couldnt sos he punched vega instead. And she spank vega ass. But vexus aimed vega, but shoot it with gold gun. Well bullet hit vega left leg. „OW! MY LEG"Vexus eat golden chip, she become power. Vega scared, vexus swing arm and gust vega wind to strong, wing bang fly away but land on feet. Vexus get a gun from the grounded, she aim to vega, it hurt.

„Any Last Word?"vexus said before she shoot vega. Vega pause said „STOP!" well vega what peace with vexus she said „please dont shoot me, ill sorry for really more communist cluster. Well i love ya. Well you being best mother of all time."vexus back said „Sorry is not enough to forgive you."vega feel, she said „I Know. I just... i just wanted to her her queen voice...saying...But my cluster is too bad They are always you cluster people say XJ9 IS EVIL. Aargh! Im stupid stupid stupid Queen! Come on! Come on do it! You have to do it" vexus said „no. I dont wanna shoot you. Well."vexus wake vega, she hugging it. And she now making peace. But XJ9 come in. She said „what is going on?"

vexus cry said „My daughter what peace with me..well i sorry..it you firend, xj9"vega said „yeah. Im giving persent you"vega give persent to vexus, she open it. It old vexus suit from cluster prime. And Soviet union pin. But vega give persent to XJ9, she open it. It enegry drink oil, and get new video game it called half life 3. Jenny was happy, cheers. Now vexus, jenny, vega had peace. Vega last word before she leave to cluster prime. Said „see ya, atu mmm...i dont know about see ya? Well im gonna leave"Jenny pause said „wait, what happed to tuck?"vega said „he hang in there"she come to cluster portal now she leave.

Sheldon lee run in, he found deflated orange really abandoned ball. „hey i found this old ball. We can fix it?" vexus and jenny said „sure"she shrinking his mouth to the right and blowing up the ball. Well vexus bouncing it a 6 times, said „this is awesome, we can Begin basketball match?"jenny and sheldon said „yes"and..

THE END.


End file.
